onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/Final War Prediction - Part Fourteen
Part Fourteen: The battle that did not go down in history! Leckob looked at the man in front of him with disbelief in his eyes. He could not accept that a mere pirate who was not even the Captain of a crew could be this powerful. “You sure are tough; no one ever had managed to get up that easily after taking a direct blow from me!” He braced himself with his blades to block against Rayleigh’s slash. Rayleigh charged while holding his sword by his side, at the last moment he refrained from slashing as Leckob seemed ready for a counter, instead he side-stepped and shoved the handle of his sword into Leckob’s belly. The attacked stunned the Admiral a bit and Rayleigh took advantage and kicked at Leckob’s jaw, toppling the bigger man. Rudolph looked at the situation and spat, “looks like I will have my hands full today.” Roger: “Brace yourself; you will pay for attacking my Nakama!” Gaban: “Let me pay him back myself Captain!” He jumped with his axe aimed at Rudolph’s throat. “No Gaban!” Roger shouted, but it was too late. Gaban had already gotten close to Rudolph. His strong slash almost got to Rudolph’s neck, but Rudolph moved his tail up and blocked at the handle of the axe to stop the attack. Rudolph: “You are pretty strong yourself, but now I have to focus on the big fish!” He put up his feet which had three sharp talons and kicked Gaban in the chest with it. Gaban jumped back at the last moment, confident that he avoided the blow but suddenly he was hit from behind by a gore. At the last moment, he almost instinctively dodged the attack partially so that the horns missed him, but still the head-butt itself toppled him over. Rudolph: “Your haki is pretty strong on its own right, considering you tried to avoid me! But it’s the end of the line for you; Shadows in Flames!” He shouted. Fire came out of Gaban’s shadow and was about to engulf him but suddenly a huge ranged slash originated from Roger’s sword that blew away the flame. “I told you to stay out of this fight Gaban. This man is bad news!” Gaban got up, his torso was a little bruised but he looked okay. Rudolph eyed both of them, “so what are you waiting for? Come at me? Or should I begin?” He swashed his tail. Roger: “Gaban, see to it if Rayleigh needs any help. I will take care of this monster.” Rudolph: “Confident on your own strength huh? I will make sure you suffer!” Gaban looked at Rayleigh’s direction, he knew better than to meddle in a battle in which Roger was going all out. Rayleigh was doing pretty well by himself. He avoided yet another punch from Leckob and retaliated with a slash attempt. Leckob blocked the slash but was pushed back quite a bit from the force behind the blow. Rayleigh did not cut him any slack, he pushed on with a stabbing attack that narrowly missed the mark but it still drew some blood. Rayleigh: “You better not interfere in my business Gaban! Stay back.” Leckob: “You cocky bastard! Roar of the Deep!” He performed a twisting attack and made slash after slash with his bladed fists at Rayleigh’s body. Rayleigh tried to defend against the onslaught but was driven back from the sheer force behind it. Gaban: “Looks like you really is going to need some help after all!” He lifted his axe, to send a ranged slashed at Leckob. “Don’t you dare!” Rayleigh shouted. “It’s my fight and my fight only!” Roger on the other side starred at Rudolph with an intense gaze. Both of them were so focused on each other that they did not even pay any heed to the colossal battle that was taking place not more than a hundred meters away. Roger took the first move and rushed at Rudolph with his fist drawn back; he tried to punch Rudolph but just like before Rudolph was gone. He re-emerged out of the shadow of a tree nearby. Roger: “Stand and fight, or are going to dodge me to death?” Rudolph: “Huh, is that your way of trying to hide your own incompetence to hit me?” Roger: “You try hiding this!” He jumped high up and soared like a missile at Rudolph. Rudolph teleported again, but he was surprised to ram into Roger’s elbow. “Impossible!” He shouted. “Your little trick could be dealt by using enough speed!” Roger roared and drove his knee into Rudolph’s face making blood to ooze out from the Gorosei member’s nose. “Damn you!” Rudolph moved his tail like a spear in an attempt to stab through Roger’s torso but the would be Pirate King grabbed the large appendage with his right hand dragged Rudolph by it; he swirled his larger adversary and hurled him at a distance. Rudolph soared in the sky but he got his bearing back at mid-flight. He flapped his wings and flew back at Roger at a breakneck speed. His fangs were exposed and his eyes were glowing furiously. “You impudent D.!” He formed a punch that caused huge shockwave and aimed it at Roger’s head. Roger unsheathed his blade and tried to cut off the incoming fist but Rudolph swashed his tail and grabbed Roger’s arm with it to stop the slash at midway. The devastating punch hit Roger at the side of his head. The impact caused a shock that reverberated all over the island and sent Roger flying over; he fell on the ground creating a small crater. Rudolph: “Good riddance!” He stood on the ground panting. Gaban: “Roger!” Rayleigh looked at the directing his Captains body flew at and lost his focus for an instant, and at that moment Leckob took advantage. He stepped forward and performed a finishing attack from above aiming at Rayleigh’s forehead. “Ocean Divider!” He shouted. The attack was vicious one indeed. Although it was a melee strike, it did create a cut in the air, it was done by both his fist-blades held in parallel as if they were one. He put all of his superior height advantage as well as his immense strength behind the blow, not to mention his haki that increased the potential damage. It was a move that, if connected would have ended the battle instantly. It almost reached the target as Rayleigh was too concerned about Roger’s condition to focus properly but thanks to his Kenbunshoku haki, he managed to realize his own danger at the last instant and with a final ditch attempt tried to dodge by jumping backwards. He succeeded to avoid the blades, but was a bit too delayed to evade the effect that it caused in the wind by creating a ranged attack as well. It got to his right eye by a thin margin and made a gash over the eyelash that blurred his vision. Leckob did not expect Rayleigh to get away from the main attack as he was confident on his own speed and lost his cool for a moment and that is what saved Rayleigh from further trouble. If Leckob took advantage of the already inflicted wound and the distraction caused by it, then he could probably have landed some consecutive blows but he just took too much time to get back into position after the earlier attack. Also the ground between the two had been shattered from Leckob’s slash and created a small fisssure that had to be crossed by both of them to get into any more physicality. All of these allowed Rayleigh to shake off the blood from his eye along with the sharp pain the wound was causing and to get back into a ready stance. He glared at his adversary with a determination to put a quick end to their battle as he was concerned about Roger. Gaban looked determined to take on Rudolph, he knew that it was something beyond his limits from the looks of what happened to his Captain but he was a fearless man. He imbued his axe with strong busoshoku haki and rushed at Rudolph at a very high speed. Rudolph tried to dodge but Gaban made some absurd stepping while still charging that confused the Gorosei member. “Interesting, I cannot trace his movements with my haki!” Rudolph thought to himself. He tried to figure what the deal was, he could only predict that Gaban was approaching him but he could not say how the axe wielder would make the next move. He got frustrated and a little confused. In his vast experience, he had never faced an enemy who could pull something like this off. Suddenly Gaban’s steps became steady again and he looked focused. He swung his axe diagonally. He was already so close that no ordinary opponent could have avoided the blow but Rudolph teleported to the shadow of a tree nearby to evade it. He was still confused. He did not regard Gaban as much of a threat till now but this unusual approach of his made him wonder what the deal was. Gaban on the other hand did not waste any time to chase at Rudolph once more. This time he approached even faster. Rudolph prepared for a counter. He pulled his right arm back to perform a high power blow that would affect a big area, so that even if Gaban tried to dodge, he won’t be able to escape it totally. This time Gaban acted earlier than Rudolph thought he would. He stopped a few paces away from Rudoplh and suddenly threw his axe at Rudolph. Rudolph swatted off the axe with his left hand and tried to punch Gaban with his right but Gaban ducked under the blow before it reached full force. He tackled Rudolph by the legs and slammed him to the ground with tremendous strength. He attempted to punch the monster in the face and succeeded in connecting two blows, but then suddenly Rudolph’s tail grabbed him by the throat from behind. Gaban grabbed his axe that had landed nearby and tried to hack at the tail with it but Rodolph caught his hand and stopped him, he struggled his best but he could not remove the vice like grip from his throat. Rudolph took him up and literally hanged him with the tail by the neck. “You are a tricky one! I must admit, I have never expected you to switch off your brain to make my kenbunshoku haki useless; impressive! Too bad your opponent was me, a Gorosei, or else you would have certainly won! But now I am finishing you off for good. You people are too strong to roam free as pirates!” He positioned his head to gore Gaban with his horns. “I told you that you will pay for hurting my nakama!” A very angry voice stated, Rudolph froze on his track and turned around to face a very stern looking Roger who stood with his sword drawn and aimed at Rudolph. His body was battered and bloodied from the earth shattering blow that he received from Rudolph but he looked as if he did not feel any pain. Rudolph: “How on Earth could someone survive my full power attack?!?” He could not believe his own eyes. His grip on Gaban’s neck loosened which allowed Gaban to slip out but he did not even notice it. All his focus was on the man in front of him. Roger: “My turn! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” He charged at Rudolph with an unmatched intensity. Leckob undid the Life Return and shrunk back to the normal size. He figured that Rayleigh was attacking with all he had and decided to go all out to counter it. “High Tides in the Deep Sea!” He roared. He activated Life Return in his legs only and used the boost to jump up really high and then turn his body downwards, aiming at Rayleigh. It looked as if he was diving from a very high pull. He aimed both his blades at his adversary and activated Life Return in his arms, boosting the power behind his attack. He literally accelerated like a comet at Rayleigh, trying to impel him. Rayleigh countered with an abrupt but high powered and superbly dexterous upward stab of his own, while slanting his body to avoid the lethal strike from Leckob. The two attacks collided and a resounding shockwave spread throughout the area. The power struggle ended abruptly after a brief but intense clash. The marines under Tiburon’s command were approaching the place to check out what exactly was happening. They were a bit far off to feel the earlier shock waves at full glory but this time their luck ran out and they witnessed a scene like never before. In front them, the candidate for the position of the Fleet Admiral (as they knew) Leckob – The Overseer of the High Seas was leaning against the body of a pirate, both of his famous twin fist blades were shattered and the double edged sword of the pirate had pierced his throat right through the middle. Rayleigh took a step back and pulled his sword out. He had no other choice the only weak point he could find in Leckob’s approach was where he drove his sword through – the throat; right behind the twin blades, he shattered them both in the process. The audience did have the chance to digest the scene as they watched in horror at an eerie demonic form that seemed more horrific than the creatures of worst nightmares battling an even more intimidating humanoid. Both Rudolph and Roger were not even a bit aware of what was happening in the surroundings. The stood in a place that was once near the forest but now turned into a crater because of what they were doing. Both of them did not give an inch to each other. The much larger demonic form of Rudolph was having a little advantage in terms of power but Roger was making things up with intensity. For each blow that Rudolph would deal he would receive a pay back of at least two from the future Pirate King. He had since long disregarded the thought of using any tactics as the battle was now to intense to even attempt any trick. It was come down a match of ferocity and tenacity. Roger was merciless and relentless. He did not allow the Gorosei member to even try to use his devil fruit powers. Slowly but steadily he was pushing his larger adversary back. His own body was battered and bruised from bearing all the punishment that Rudolph had inflicted on him but that was paled in comparison to what he did to Rudolph. Everyone that was watching the scene including Rayleigh and Gaban stood awestruck. With each exchange of blows between the two, the crater that had formed around them got bigger. The island itself was shaking from the impacts. Rudolph could not believe what was happening to him. “I never expected him to be this strong.” He thought; even his tough demonic skin was split open from Roger’s onslaught and black blood was oozing out from all over his body. Roger was not in any better shape but he did not seem to care. The stalemate of trading blows ended when suddenly after dealing a combination of three hard punches and a kick to Rudolph’s torso, Roger jumped back and drew out his sword in an attempt to slash the Gorosei member’s throat. However this time Rudolph used his wings and flew some distance away from Roger. Rudolph: “You are way stronger than I ever thought you would have been. As a Gorosei, I cannot allow you to live any longer, especially since you are “HIS” descendant. It’s nothing personal, I will unleash hell now!” He spread his leg and drove the tip of his tail into the ground, “Darkest Pits!” He uttered the two words in an ominous tone. Suddenly the whole area felt a bit different. The air itself seemed suffocating. The vegetation that was in the neighborhood started to rot away, the colour of the ground turned pitch black. The weaker marines started to faint and fall down as if they were under the effect of haoshoku haki. Roger held his sword with both hands and looked at Rudolph with caution. “I don’t know what you are planning but that will not save you, Government Monster!” He stated. Rudolph: “Hahahahaha! You are the one that will not be saved! Everyone here is doomed and it begins with you!” He clapped his hands together! Pillars of Darkness!” Out of the blue a black column came out from the ground and shot towards Roger at breakneck speed, as if to impale him. It was followed by several others from all sides and direction. Roger started to walk towards where Rudolph was, it was a mystery as to how kept avoiding each and every pillar that was about to impale him. Rudolph: “There is no fucking way! It simply is impossible!” He increased the power output, making even more pillars of dark energy to shower at Roger. His veins popped up from putting too much pressure. Now even the stronger marines fainted and even theirs bodies started to rot away. Only Tiburon was still conscious. Rayleigh and Gaban was clutching onto their weapons and staring with horror at the demonic scene. Roger however, was calm and certain. Somehow, someway he dodged every column that was about to hit him and reached near Rudolph. “End of the line, you tyrant of the Government!” He abruptly grabbed Rudolph by the throat. The moment his hand touched Rudolph, a black flame came out of Rudolph’s body that engulfed both him and Roger. But still Roger did not let go. He lifted up the monstrosity with just one hand and slammed him head fist to the ground in front of him with a strength that exceeded all limits. A huge fissure formed starting at the place where Rudolph’s head hit the ground and an Earth Quake reverberated all over the island. **** Roger looked at his burnt hand and then at the body of Rudolph. It was still moving! Rudolph was still conscious. He tried to get up but failed in the first attempt. He somehow drew out his cane that he had put to his back and struggled with it stand. The whole landscape was changed. The marines were all dead, except for Tiburon, who was barely standing there with wide open eyes and foam coming out of his mouth. The bodies of the people as well as the vegetation had mostly rotten away. Roger himself was having difficulty standing. His body was badly battered and burnt from the brawl he had and the fire that Rudolph produced. Suddenly a footstep was heard. And then Tiburon’s head flew away from his body, blood spurred out of the throat and then the headless torso fell over. Standing there near it was the person responsible; he sheathed his sword and looked at Rudolph’s direction with disbelief in his eyes. “I cannot believe my eyes, I never thought anybody could best you in combat except our leader Rudolph, you are much stronger than even I am! How could some pirate have beaten you like this?” Rosun asked. Gaban: “You bastard! How dare you kill a helpless innocent man in cold blood just like that? And where the hell did you appear from!” Rayleigh: “Well Wodcutter, he seems much better than his comrade who killed hundreds of them needlessly!” Rosun: “Actually, I came here to deliver the order about disposing off Leckob from leader to Rudolph but looks like that is already done!” He pointed his finger at the body of Leckob or what was left of it after the rotting phenomenon that occurred thanks to Rudolph’s demonic powers. “However, looks like there are other problems to deal with, and huge ones!” Suddenly the boy who was sitting on the top most branch of a tree in the forest a while back came out into the open. There was no forest left after Rudolph unleashed hell and the boy still had a look of disbelief in his face. He seemed a bit pale, however he was alive and well unlike the marines implying he was no ordinary kid. “You are that monster’s partner? As if him ruining this side of the island was not enough!” He shouted. “Now you are here to completely annihilate the place!!! Listen up! I will never allow you to harm my hometown!” He unsheathed his boken from his back and took a stance. “Over my dead body!” He screamed, unleashing a wave of haoshoku haki. Both the pirates and the Gorosei were shocked by the arrival of this strange kid and when his haki made its presence be known both parties were awestruck. “So potent!” Rayleigh muttered. “What have we here!” Roshun unsheathed his sword. Both Rayleigh and Gaban clutched their weapons. Rudolph: “Stop Rushon!” They are no ordinary pirates; I think you too can tell right?” Roshun nodded. Rudolph: “At the present condition, we cannot take them on, I cannot even move on my own, there is no other way; we have to retreat for now.” He looked at Roger. “No one will know what happened here today; but the fact that I lost to you makes you the greatest threat to the World Government in the history. As this event will remain secret we won’t increase your bounty but mark my words. We will hunt you down! There is no escape for you people, we the Gorosei will deal with you personally!” Roshun approached Rudolph cautiously while keeping an eye on the pirates all the time and then helped him out of the crater. He had by then reverted back to his human form. “Let’s get going!” Roshun said, he turned back to Roger’s party “don’t think it’s over pirate scum.” He stated in a threatening tone. He helped Rudolph to walk and started moving to the direction where his ship was; it was not nearby and they soon vanished behind the now barren platue. Roger sat down after they left, he could barely stay standing anymore. Rayleigh’s injuries were not so severe although both the wounds he received were deep, they did not wear him out that much and Gaban was mostly unharmed. Roger: “Hey kid, come here!” He called the fearless lad who stepped up to face Roshun. The boy approached. Roger: “Rayleigh is “THAT” safe?” Rayleigh: “Yes, it is indestructible so nothing happened to it.” Roger: “We too should get going then, but first give me my hat!” Gaban threw the Straw-hat at Roger which he caught. Roger: “Hey kid, you take this, I treasure this hat but after seeing your courage today, I think giving it to you is the right choice. Also it would really suit that red hair of yours!” The Boy: “I have a request!” Roger: “What is it?” The Boy: “Please take me to the sea with you! I want to become a strong pirate just like you people are!” Roger paused for a while and looked at Rayleigh. Rayleigh: “We can use an apprentice after all!” Gaban: “Yes we were in fact thinking about getting one.” Roger: “Okay kid, you are in! What are you called?” “Shanks!” The boy replied. End of part fourteen. Sorry for the delay people, I am pretty busy with my personal life and also am focusing on a story of my own. However I will still update this series, I know it is getting a bit idiotic and out of hand but still I will finish it, one way or the other. I cannot say when the next part will be out but it will be within the next month (hopefully). Next time, we return to the present and continue with the war. A lot of action will be there, that I can guarantee. The series will hopefully end within the next 6/7 chapters. Stay tuned! Once again excuse the spelling and grammatical errors as you all know that I am not a native English speaker. Please comment and criticize, thank you. P.S: Follow this link if you want to access other chapters or extra info about the series.' 00:06, May 26, 2012 (UTC)' Category:Blog posts